


My Everything

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: Mulder loves Scully.





	My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written for txf since last summer before I finished the show but these last few days our two favorite agents have been making me feel things. Enjoy.

Mulder was so lucky.

He was so lucky to have Scully. So many people go their entire lives without love. Mulder pitied them and thanked the stars he wasn't among their numbers.

He would never find someone like Scully. She loved him, he loved her, and they got each other. Not many people had understood Mulder in his life, but Scully was different. He would never stop loving her and he could only hope she never stopped loving him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
